1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to a system and method for using a processor thread to act as a service processor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for initiating a service thread which monitors service events and also invokes a second thread to perform operational tasks.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large computer system executes an enormous amount of tasks. These large computer systems typically have a dedicated processor which monitors the computer system to ensure that the computer system is functioning properly. This dedicated processor, called a service processor, is responsible for monitoring the computer system and detecting potential problems and safeguarding the computer system. For example, a service processor may perform tasks such as an emergency shutdown in an orderly manner when the service processor detects a problem.
A service processor monitors physical states such as temperatures, currents, and voltage levels of computer system hardware. When a service processor detects an excessive measurement, such as excessive heat, the service processor may shut down the computer system in a manner that does not loose operational data. In addition, a service processor may monitor events such as corrected and uncorrectable memory and cache errors. For example, when a certain error rate is exceeded or a trend exists that indicates a potential future problem, the system administrator may be notified.
A service processor performs vital functions that increase the robustness of a computer system. A challenge found, however, is that a service processor is not practical for use in consumer electronic applications. A service processor generates heat and consumes power. However, consumer electronic manufactures attempt to reduce heat and power in the electronic devices they produce.
In addition, a service processor requires board space. Consumer electronic manufacturers attempt to reduce the size of electronic equipment, and adding an additional processor conflicts with their efforts.
Furthermore, consumer electronic equipment tends to be low cost. Adding a service processor to a bill of materials increases the cost of a consumer electronic device which may make it uncompetitive.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for performing service processor tasks without adding an additional processor to perform such tasks.